Home
by kaylor13
Summary: It's been 20 years since Rachel Berry revived the Glee Club, and since then the New Directions have taken McKinley by storm. Glee is no longer associated with losers and outcasts, it's a place where anyone can come and feel accepted. It's a new year, which means anything could happen. Ready to sign up? SYOC OPEN! *CAST LIST UPDATED*


**A/N 1: UPDATED CAST LIST! If you weren't accepted in this first batch, please don't be discouraged to apply again. All of the applications were so amazing, it was extremely difficult to choose who to pick. I ultimately based it on personality, so I'm sorry I had to reject some applications (it makes me very sad), but there are still a lot more spots left, which means you still have time to create your character and get your application in! The characters submitted thus far are so lovely, and I'd love to have you join our little group :)**

**A/N 2: In honor of Glee returning for it's sixth season and the original cast coming back, I've decided to write about what happens after everyone leaves and continues on with their lives outside of Lima. This will be a SYOC, next generation story. The application can be found on my profile. Good luck, and here's a little taste of what you can be expecting from the new year at McKinley.**

The year is 2035, twenty years after Rachel Berry revived the Glee Club from under the clutches of Principal Sue Sylvester. She, and the rest of her friends, brought life back into the arts department at McKinley, and now, after nearly two decades of the performing arts going strong at the high school, Glee Club is dominating the social hierarchy. Football and cheerleading are still where all the popular students congregate, but the members of the Glee Club are in a position to steal their thunder right out from under them. As the year unravels, will jocks and singers alike be able to put aside their differences and join together as one, finally bringing peace to the halls of McKinley, or are some things just too conflicting to ever exist in the same atmosphere?

**~~~ HOME ~~~**

Daniel Schuester walked through the halls of McKinley with his head held high, a proud smile gracing his features. Glee Club was on the top of it's game, and students left and right were asking to audition for the highly-acclaimed performing arts program. As last year's national champions, the New Directions had a reputation to uphold and were planning on coming back this year more stronger and talented than ever. Entering the choir room that morning, Daniel was excited to kick off the new semester with the kids that made coaching this club so enjoyable and rewarding. Slinging his backpack off his shoulder, he set it on the piano before pulling out the set list he had planned out for this week's lesson. It was a brand new year; there was no telling what could happen.

**Current Characters**

Couples

**01\. (Will Schuester - 57 - College Professor) &amp; (Emma Schuester - 55 - Principal of McKinley)**

(One Kid)

Daniel William Schuester (22) - Glee Club Director (FC: Sam Claflin)

**02\. (Rachel Berry - 39 - Singer/Actress) &amp; (Jessie St. James - 43 - Talent Agent)**

(Two Kids)

Finley Rose St. James (16) - Junior (FC: Sofia Black D'Elia) *Created by AlphaWriter1*

Andrew Connor St. James (16) - Sophomore (FC: Logan Lerman) *Created by Yonna9queen*

**03\. (Santana Pierce-Lopez - 39 - Record Producer w/ Mercedes) &amp; (Brittany Pierce-Lopez - 39 - Professional Choreographer)**

(Three Kids)

OPEN SPOT - Male (Possible FCs: Zayn Malik, Jake T. Austin, Taylor Lautner)

OPEN SPOT - Male (Possible FCs: Deigo Boneta, Luke Pasqualino)

Calista Selene Pierce-Lopez (17) - Junior (FC: Vanessa Hudgens) *Created by BellaRosa17*

**04\. (Kurt Hummel - 39 - TV Personality/Talk Show Host) &amp; (Blaine Anderson - 38 - Warblers Coach) *Divorced**

(Two Kids)

OPEN SPOT - Male (Possible FCs: Andrew Garfield, Ansel Elgort, Finn Harries)

Emmeline Thisbe Hummel-Anderson (16) - Sophomore (FC: Chloe Grace Moretz) *Created by Florrie May*

**05\. (Mercedes Jones - 39 - Record Producer w/ Santana) &amp; (Sam Evans - 38 - Veterinarian)**

(One Kid)

OPEN SPOT - Female (Possible FCs: Logan Browning, Zendaya Coleman, Normani Hamilton)

**06\. (Noah Puckerman - 40 - Air Force Pilot) &amp; (Quinn Fabray - 39 - Pediatrician)**

(Two Kids)

Nathan Finn Puckerman (18) - Junior (FC: Luke Benward) *Created by Linneagb*

OPEN SPOT - Female (Possible FCs: Shaliene Woodley, Emma Roberts, Imogen Poots)

**07\. (Mike Chang - 40 - Professional Choreographer) &amp; (Tina Chang - 39 - Neurologist)**

(One Kid)

OPEN SPOT - Male (Possible FCs: Booboo Stewart, Ki Hong Lee)

**08\. (Kitty Wilde - 37 - Cheerios Coach) &amp; (Artie Abrams - 38 - Director) *Divorced**

(Two Kids)

Adam Jeremy Wilde - Died at 18 (FC: Alex Pettyfer) *Created by Me*

Natalia Colleen Wilde (16) - Junior (FC: Nicola Peltz) *Created by Me*

**08.5. (Kitty Wilde - 37 - Cheerios Coach) &amp; (Ryder Lynn - 37 - Teacher)**

(One Kid)

Diana Rosalie Lynn (16) - Junior (FC: Hailee Steinfeld) *Created by Maeeflower*


End file.
